Nathan (RotOS)
Nathaniel, more commonly known by his given name: Nathan, is an Original Vampire that during his human life inherited some Werewolf Traits while being naturally born with Magic. Nathan is the Fraternal Twin Brother to Klaus and was hinted at being the lover and spouse to one of his half-brothers: Aaron, Nathan has amazing Magical Powers and they are strong enough even to make Bonny weary of his powers, as he has been shown able to call back Ghosts into new bodies. He first appears in "The Sacrifice" of the Rebirth of the Originals Series. Personality and Traits Nathan was described as an arrogant and sarcastic Original with a vindictive streak with the greatest known Vengefulness being against his Step-Father: Mikael, it is shown that Nathan's loyalty knows no bounds and he was known to make use of crude humour, make sexual innuendos and indulge in pornography. Despite this, Nathan has showed to be cold and distant at times, his knowledge over Magic and the Natural Balance occasionally making him the "wise man" of the family. Nathan easily manipulates people from a point of advantage, playing on each of his advantages in turn and finding out which of them would be used best in physiological defence while the other attacks, Nathan would use people as bargaining chips easily and unlike Klaus he isn't close to any non-Originals other than some Witches so he can calmly use Compulsion on even Stefan Salvatore despite Klaus' displeasure. Nathan was also in an obsessive relationship with Aaron and seems to claim that the Vampire's "Soulmate Principle" is royally screwed up, the reason being because Aaron is Nathan and Klaus' half-brother, despite this however Nathan is fiercely loyal to Aaron as well as obsessive of his safety. Physical Appearance Nathan isn't tall although he is somewhat physically imposing like many of his Half-Siblings, he has dirty blond hair and hazel coloured eyes, usually wearing clothes similar to his Fraternal Twin Brother although he has been known to wear long jackets and coats if they illustrate his point. Biography Powers and Abilities Powers Nathan was the first Hybrid to be capable of Magical Powers and this was either believed to be because: the spirits wanted someone strong enough to destroy the Originals and preserve the Natural Order or because of the fact he was both a Warlock and Werewolf when he was turned into an Original Vampire, regardless of if it was because of intent or a genetic accident, Nathan became and remains the oldest and most powerful Magical entity "alive". Because he is, for all intents and purposes - undead, Nathan is believed to have limitless Magical capability and as an Original his Durability make it so that he can cast extremely powerful spells without much aid or without exhaustion. Abilities Hybrid Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Original Hybrids injuries heal faster than Originals, normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability' - Original Hybrids can take far more trauma than Originals, normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. And, like Klaus, Nathan cannot be Neutralized through the use of a Silver White Oak Ash Dagger due to his Werewolf Gene. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'Vervain Detection' - They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality' - Original Hybrids are nearly indestructible, and will live forever, they cannot be neutralized through the usage of a Silver White Oak Ash Dagger. Sorcerer Abilities *'Channelling' - The act of channelling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration' - The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control' - The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, Earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control' - The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of Humans, unlike Compulsion however, it is Nathan's long-term method of control on humans. *'Mind Stunning' - The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction' - The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition' - The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting' - The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis' - The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew' - The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Candles' - Magic-users use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires' - Magic-users document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called grimoires. *'Herbs and Stones' - Magic-users use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans' - Magic-users use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a Magic-user. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - Is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, it comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Mikael. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. Relationships Family Unnamed Werewolf Father Nathan loved his father like nothing else in the world, he followed every one of his commands and even acted like a soldier out of respect of his father's word, the full extent of their relationship however is never explored. Mikael It is a known fact that Nathan hates Mikael for killing his father and himself, this anger was magnified because it was the first emotion he felt when he awoke as an Original Vampire, this anger ended when Mikael was killed however it is possible that that emotion has now drifted onto Stefan Salvatore. Esther It is unknown of Nathan's feelings about his biological Mother, however it is possible that like Klaus he is angry at her, even more so due to being abandoned by her at the expense of keeping him secret from his Step-Father: Mikael. Elijah Nathan and Elijah's relationships fluctuate depending on their Allegiances, when Elijah is loyal to Klaus then they act like brothers, when Elijah fights against Klaus then Nathan treats him as an enemy. Rebekah Allies Gloria Servants Enemies Spirits Others Gallery n_f_c_barcelona_los_aficionados-1380248.jpg|Nathan, an Original Vampire/Warlock. jensen-ackles-mobile-wallpaper.jpg|The Original Sorcerer. Jensen-Ackles-3-73CNST0KLP-1024x768.jpg|Nathan in Chicago. jensen-ackles-shirtless-3.jpg|Nathan Shirtless 1. Jensen-Manips-jensen-ackles-3699782-671-828.jpg|Nathan Shirtless 2. peugeot_908_rc.jpg|Nathan's Peugeot 908 rc Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Vampires Category:Original Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Warlock Category:Hybrids